Puck's Other Girl
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Rachel gets too jealous when she finds out that Puck has his attention to another girl. Let's see how she'll handle this unusual envy to a person she never met before. It's Blue, read and review! Last chappy is up!
1. Practice Makes Hysterics

It's me Blue and I'm back with a new Glee fic! Yey me! :D This is told through Rachel's POV, which is kinda hard 'cause I have to have a dictionary wedged inside my brain if I can ever relate to her =)). I have pending Glee fics like "Matchmaker", "On Hold", "Out of this Club", "One More Chance or No Chance at All" and "Broken-Hearted Girl". I made these ideas (including this one) in just one night, I was high with chocolate! :)). Enoguh babbling, read and review and soda will rule the world ;))

Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story. I do not own the song mentoined in the story, it is under Hey Monday's name.

* * *

**The power lines went out**

**And I am all alone**

**I don't really care at all**

**Not answering my phone**

Quinn's voice really improved ever since we won Sectionals And because of this, she was able to pick this beautiful song we're going to use for Nationals. I've heard of this song before at least once or twice, since my life's goal was to be a Broadway star. Mr. Schue let this number exclusively for us girls only, since we have the vocal power and the star personality to perform it. And, the female singer of this band isn't a main factor about it. I mean, boys could sing girl songs too and I learned that the hard way from my very fashionable but sometimes rambunctious friend Kurt Hummel, but I digress. Quinn and I started out with irrelevance, but after the tears and heartbreaks of the baby gate, I managed to take in all of our past competitions and made amends with her. And with all honesty, it turned out really advantageous and glad.

**All the games you played**

**The promises you made**

**Couldn't finish what you started**

**Only darkness still remain**

My colleague and dear friend Mercedes never disappoints her audience. The same charisma she has outside of Glee can be really felt in her popstar-potential voice. She's a little abrasive, especially when it comes to Glee and to Kurt, but I never doubted her talent and I can tell that high expectations are being said by many talent scouts about her. I don't even know what to do if I never had her as my friend, confidant and fellow singer. She's got every single good quality inside of her, yet she looks like a pure superstar. Someday when we meet after Glee, I'm positive that we're both our way into mega stardom. I just love my Diva-licious friend.

**Lost sight**

**Couldn't see**

**When there was you and me**

**Blow the candles out**

**Looks like a solo tonight**

**I'm beginning to see the light**

**Blow the candles out**

**Looks like a solo tonight**

**But I think I'll be alright**

Brittany, Santana and Tina... what could I say about them? Obviously, everything else that is holy. I met Tina since I joined Glee club. Her stutters were hilarious, but being the mature lady I am, I didn't haul my laugh towards her. I treat her like the true confidant woman she is. That is until she confessed that it was all a fake. I was shocked and confused at first, but I managed to completely understand her and I agree with her with my dear respect. Of course, I couldn't imagine being inside her shoes since I wanted all the fame since I was 3 months old. Back to them, Brittany and Santana taught me that looks are deceiving. I thought that they were conniving snakes sent by Coach Sylvester. But as time flew by, I noticed that they genuinely enjoy Glee. Sometimes, I say to myself that being envious to Santana is rather absurd than true. And it all started with one guy: Noah Puckerman. Yeah I dated him, I loved it while it lasted, but it was a childish decision to leave him for Finn Hudson. Being with Noah changed a lot of me. But, since my eyes were on his best friend, I heard that he was dating Santana. They were the second top-rated couple in the school, I guess. But they broke up, oh joy and rapture. He told me that he was Jewish and he wanted to find the perfect Jewish girlfriend, so I guess I fit the bill. Being his girlfriend was a lot of fun, but I also want to be his friend. He and Santana are in speaking terms and that they can talk outside Glee, but we weren't. The only contact I have with him was inside Glee club, but it's purely professional only. At least I had a healthy relationship with Finn before and after we tried to date. Don't get me wrong, Finn was the typical gentleman in some ways, but everything he does is too predictable. But with Noah, he's just full of wonderfully devilishly surprises. I could just rant about him, all... day... lo—

"Rachel!" My head snapped both left and right as a heard my name being called almost in a harsh tone. I realized that all Glee members, including the guys, were staring at me like I had another head.

"Girl, are you okay?" Mercedes asked me as she put her elbow on top and rested her chin on her hand

"I beg your pardon?" I asked politely but awfully confused.

"We have been calling your name 27 times for the past 10 minutes." Quinn my idiotic question, trying to resist her laugh but settled with a struggling smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I ducked my head whilst a shade of crimson crept up on my cheeks. Oh the poor humiliation.

"It's okay Rachel. We'll pick it up the girls' song again next week. Remember guys to practice, we may have won Sectionals but that's far from what Nationals prepared." Mr. Schuester announced to the club and dismissed us as he gathered all the music sheets while I was still in the same position. I felt him pat my back gently before hearing his footsteps head out the door. I hear another set of footsteps approach me. I dared not to look as I remembered those kinds of sneakers anywhere... Noah.

"You okay? You kinda tensed up during your rehearsals with the girls."

Truthfully, I just wanted to bawl my eyes into his dark green shirt. But I couldn't do that, I'm Rachel Berry, the upcoming famous Broadway superstar. My reputation will pummel to the ground if I do that, even if we're alone in the eerie room.

"I am perfectly alright. My vocal abilities are just inadequate for the day because I didn't get to warm up properly. No need for your concern, Noah." I just smiled sweetly to him, which he replied with an amuse nod. He was about to open his mouth again but couldn't as we both heard a phone ringing. Apparently, it was his. He reached into his black pants and answered his call.

"Talk to me... Hey! What's up? ... No way, you're back? ... That's insane! Since when? ..."

I unintentionally listened to his conversation to this mystery person. The phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' floated in my brain. But hey, this is just one measly little time. And besides, his face immediately lit up as soon he heard the voice on the other side, which made me very enlightened because... Well, I miss that face. A lot.

"...That's great, I can't wait to see you. ...Yeah, I miss you too..."

Pause. What?

"...So can I visit you after I'm done in school? ...Awesome, where are you staying? ... I know that place ... Okay, great! I'll see you soon... Yeah, okay ... I love you, too. Bye."

This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening.

"Hey, Rachel. I gotta meet up with someone. Are you sure everything's fine?" I heard him ask me with an almost hurried tone, making me more upset.

But I did not falter and just slight nodded but made no contact whatsoever.

"Cool. See you tomorrow, okay?" I heard the gleam in his voice before running out the door.

As soon as I heard the door slam, I just immediately... broke down to hysterics.

This is just not happening... _but it is._


	2. Swept of the Floor

Yey, I'm back! Blue here with another chapter. I finished this waaay past the time that I needed to sleep, so you need to repay me! :P I sacrificed for the Puckleberry fans around the world! :)) Anyways, here it is... Chappy 2! Read and review and bears will be born in Gummy form :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story. I also don't own the song mentioned below, it is under Alicia Keys's name. I only own the Mark Salling in my dream with a purple mohawk =))

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Oh my, the painful buzzing of my alarm clock goes through my head increasingly… Wait a minute, I never act this way at 6am in the morning. Oh well, it must be from my extra practice of the girls' song from last night. I terribly failed to sing my correct lines yesterday during Glee, put on a blushing mask afterwards and drowned in my own tears. Speaking of tears, I suddenly remembered what occurred that day. Noah, so blissfully giddy after getting a phone call from a girl, so I guess. His features perfected the form of happiness when he heard that 'golden voice' on the other line. I miserably listened to every word he said, the grin on his face kept on glowing. I stood up hastily, forgetting those painful memories. I did my daily morning routine, prepared my clothes neatly on my bed, had a refreshing shower, made my all-power drink and gathered all my stuff. I kissed both my dad and daddy on the cheeks before leaving out our door.

I got inside my cherry red Corvette and drove out of our driveway. I smiled a relaxed grin, finally putting yesterday's tragedy behind me. After a few moments, I started to tinker with my radio. I slightly groaned, noticing that all the songs were from the rock genre like Metallica and Fall Out Boy. Wait, I know this why? I shook my head from that awkward wonder and continued flipping through the stations. My hand froze, stopping at this certain song. It had a good rhythm of the drums but still kept the soft texture of the music. I withdrew my hand and placed it back on the steering wheel, my head easily swaying to the music.

_Even if you are a million miles away_

_I could still feel you in my bed_

_Near me, touch me, feel me_

_And even at the bottom of the sea_

_I could still hear it inside my head_

_Telling me, touch me, feel me_

_And all the time, you were telling me lies_

I realized that the singer was the one and only Alicia Keys, a well-respected and utterly loved-by-all artist. I admired her for such a long time, mainly because of vocal range and the creative artistry she makes in every song she sings. Her personality is just to die for, just like this song. The lyrics immediately found its way to my brain and to my aching heart. Just the imperfect memories flooded my head as if like on cue.

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had_

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?_

_Well you could try sleeping in my bed_

_Lonely, own me, nobody ever shut it down like you_

Now that I think about it, every female song I heard since yesterday keeps on going back to one guy. "Candles" is a great song because of its reality story. But now, Alicia's song is talking about moving on. Honestly, what is it with me and songs that remind me of Noah? It is either a sign that I should just forget about him or a curse that our moments together will forever haunt me until I lie under my grave.

_You are the clown, you made my body feel heaven bound_

_Why don't you hold me, need me_

_I thought you told me you'd never leave me_

You got that right, sister. He promised the same thing, and what'd he do? He left me for football, for fair-weather peers, for Quinn. Now, I don't loathe the ex-cheerleader now and luckily for that she is actually my closest friend in the entire school. She helps me through thick and thin, and I repay her by doing the same. Back to the song, Noah is not really a clown. He's a stubborn, obnoxious, sweet, sensitive stud. His simplest touch, his warm smile, his melodic laugh and his amazing voice does make me want to grow angel wings, in a guilty pleasure way.

_Looking in the sky I could see your face_

_And I knew right where I fit in_

_Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love with you_

_Right till the end_

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had_

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

Absent-mindedly, I shed a salty tear, just one. That tear meant everything to me, it meant that I can't even have the strength to get over one guy.

_Anybody could've told you right from the start it's 'bout to fall apart_

_So why not then hold on to a broken dream or just hold on to love_

_And I could find a way to make it, don't hold on too tight_

_I'll make it without you tonight_

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had_

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

I lingered to savor the remaining keys of the magnificent song. My heart started to thump like a maniac, almost starting to crack again. My skill of understanding different kinds of musicality is sometimes a mere downfall to me, and I don't like it.

I finally arrived at William McKinley High and parked my car under a shade of a tall tree. I checked my reflection on my mirror, thank goodness I didn't catch a trail of mascara down my right eye. I carefully fixed my hair, grabbed my bag from the back and opened the door. I gracefully smoothen my skirt before walking inside with my head held high, showing no sign of what happened earlier. I noticed that my friends Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn already waiting for me in front of my locker just staring at me. Desperate much?

"Good morning, guys." I greeted them sweetly and opened my locker.

"Okay Miss Broadway, cut the morning cycle. What happened to you yesterday?" Mercedes immediately said to me, ignoring my statement.

"I already told you, my voice wasn't doing so great." I simply shrugged, my focus was still on my books.

"Rach, we're all worried for you. You don't usually let that kind of 'problem'," I rolled my eyes when Kurt used air quotes. "get you down from singing your bloody musical heart." Kurt concluded, raising a perfectly-shaped eyebrow at me.

I calmly closed my locker and faced my peers with a small grin. "I appreciate the care and somewhat sympathy you have for me, but I promise you that I am fine." I tried my best to convince them nothing was wrong, luckily for them the tone in my voice and my facial expression just did the trick.

Quinn rested a comforting hand on my shoulder before speaking. "That's my girl. Now, we need your help."

I tilt my head in confusion. "Help about what? The songs? Choreography?"

Mercedes shook her head and shut her eyes. "That ain't it. It' about our-"

"Everybody join my conga line! Arriba!" All 4 of us snapped our heads to where that high-pitched voice came from. I widened my eyes to see my partner doing a horrible rendition of a pathetic attempt of a conga or samba dance. I stared at my friends with bulging eyes, even more confused that all they were doing was shaking their heads and stared up on the ceiling.

"It's about Finn. He ate 10 bars of chocolate and drank 5 cans of Coke and 7 bottles of Mountain Dew. We don't even know where he got those stuff." Quinn explained to me, having a shameful look at the football player whilst he was shaking his hips and banging his head like a Neanderthal.

"I heard that he stole the drinks from a crazy woman and stole the chocolate from 3 different kids. Before even doing that, he was listening to our rendition of Push It, Hair and Crazy in Love at the same time." I stared at Kurt weirdly, wondering how he got that kind of information. But hey, he's the one and only Kurt Hummel and no gossip, rumor or fashion crime can get passed by him.

I slowly turned back to face the scenario but I felt someone grab my wrists and started to swing them around. I realized that Finn had got a hold of me and started to make me dance with him. Even though this was embarrassing to both of us, I couldn't help but laugh at his big, goofy smile on his face.

"Finn Hudson, what on Earth are you doing?!" I yelled at him playfully while he failed to make me spin, but he still kept on hooting and laughing.

"When I say jump that means I'm HIGH!" I heard him scream at the top of his lungs while he put his hands on my hips and lifted me high in the air. Considering that I am only as tall until his shoulders, that was incredibly high. He swiftly but carelessly put me back down on the hard ground. I felt my ankle twist and I heard a faint crack, instantly falling on the floor while holding my foot. Finn didn't even notice my accident as he ran through the halls while insanely waving his hands in the air while screaming "Jump! Jump!! Jump!!!"

My remaining fellow Glee clubbers quickly checked up on me.

"Oh God, Rachel are you okay?" Kurt asked me.

I just glared at him, but not for too long as I felt another twinge of pain on my ankle.

"Rachel, you need to get to the clinic now!" Mercedes worriedly said as she slipped my arm over her shoulders.

"Uh, Kurt, would you mind that if you could help us here?!" Quinn said harshly as she also placed my arm around her, trying to let me stand up but couldn't.

"Are you crazy?! I might ruin my manicure. So, yeah I kinda mind." He answered back while 'admiring' his nails. I bitterly bit my lip, yielding myself not to scream right at his ears until blood comes out.

"Hey, what happened here?" I heard another male voice asked us.

"Two words: Finn Hudson." Mercedes responded while removing my arm from her and just knelt beside me.

"Your friend just lifted my friend like 6 feet from the floor and literally dropped her like a second hand bag." My fashionista friend continued what my Diva-licious said earlier. I just curled my hands into fists until my hand was completely white. Kurt, sometimes I wish you don't rummage through my closet when I invite you to my house.

I felt his presence drawn towards me as he knelt beside me. I slowly lifted my head, enough to see an eyeful of his orbs of dark brown. He had a caring, gentle look on his handsome face, making the pain a little less infuriating.

"Puck, would you help Rach get to the nurse's office?" My ex-cheerleader friend asked nicely. I could see in the corner of my eye that she had a sneaky grin on her bubbly face.

He didn't even answer her as he effortlessly swept me off the ground and into his arms, walking straight into the clinic.

When we arrived to the designated place, no one was there. I looked at him, not knowing what to do. Apparently, he knew exactly what was going through my mind. He shrugged and let me sit on one of the beds and grabbed a separate chair and placed it right in front of me.

"So, care to explain?" He asked me with a small grin.

I slightly chuckled at him. "Like what Mercedes said, Finn Hudson."

"Man, that boy can't hold his sugar." Noah shook his head playfully, making me giggle fully.

"That's why he has you. You are the keeper of his food mentality." I stuck my tongue out and immediately smiled right after I saw him smile as well.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Gee, let me think about it…" I answered, pretending to actually think.

"Hey don't make fun of me! You're lucky that I was there to pick you up off your feet!"

"Technically, you picked me off the ground." I retaliated with a clever smirk.

"Whatever. You just can't admit that I was your knight in shining armor!" He crossed his arms over his chest, his muscles flexed while doing so.

"And what? I was your damsel in distress?" It was my turn to cross my arms over my chest.

"Damsel? Who said you were a damsel?" Noah playfully mocked me while I punch him in the arm.

"Noah!"

"I'm kidding. You know that I adore you." He said to me with affection, looking at me straight in the eyes.

But you don't know that I still love you. "Yeah, yeah I know." I just simply answered with a grin.

We just talked for a while until the nurse came in. Noah explained what happened and she reassured me that I was in safe hands. He nodded and told me that he was going to bring me home before heading out the door. What he didn't know was that I was already safe in someone else's arms. His.


	3. Operation: Break A Heart

Hooray for 3-day weekends :D. Blue is back with the 3rd chapter! I had fun making this one, since I was watching Glee while doing it. What's weird is that I came up with the ending of the chapter before the beginning... Anyways, here it is! I give you all chapter 3! Read and review and all landmarks will be chocolate, yummm...

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story. I only own my rendition of Sweet Caroline :P

* * *

_PSSSSSSSSSSH!_

"What are you doing, Kurt?!" I screamed angrily and flashed my eyes rapidly at my soprano friend as he sprayed some concoction right on my face. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and I were all inside the girl's restroom as they forcedly pull me inside and harshly let me sit on a chair for their 'big surprise'.

"Rachel, relax. It's just my secret weapon to keep my complexion in perfect shape." I heard him respond with an almost arrogant tone.

"Tina, Mercedes, are you actually agreeing to this... this... plan?" I said to my remaining peers after I rubbed all of the liquid out of my eyes.

"Yes." They both said with a monotone. I glared at them with fiery red eyes, literally. That spray hurts!

"You guys are so..."

"Amazing?" Tina interrupted me. I opened my mouth again to voice my answer but someone beat me to it.

"Fabulous?" My Beyoncé-like friend answered quickly. For the third time, I parted my lips and say my respond but of course, Kurt doesn't want to be left out.

"Beautiful?" He proudly exclaimed and held his head up high.

"...Indefinable." I finally ended my sentence, having 3 different sighs directed at me.

"Rachel, we all know that you will be lost without us." Kurt said, now brushing my long, dark brown hair.

"Really? Where was I when this meeting occurred?" I cleverly responded while crossing my arms. I finally got them to shut—

"Several weeks ago, before Glee rehearsals, after you had a rocky break-up with a certain mohawk-haired-slash-singing-football-player-slash-stud." Tina accurately explained to me. Curse her for being so resentful.

I sighed desperately sighed and slightly groaned, giving up in this never-ending conflict between my friends. "Fine, you people win. What're going to do to me?"

"Well, my boy Kurt and I went on a little shopping spree last Saturday. A certain someone got a little side-tracked and bought 7 different pairs of clothes that day." Mercedes stopped and turned to Kurt with a challenging look on her face. He tried to avoid her intense accusation, but the look on his face, he was purely guilty.

"Luckily, I was there. So I picked out all your clothes from head to toe. And girl, when you change into them, you are gonna transform from little-miss-broadway-looking-like-a-granny to a sleek, stylin', almost-as-hot-as-me chick!" I watched my friend grabbed all the clothes inside her bag. That must be a really, really big bag on the inside since in carried a black vest, purple tank top, a black and silver belt, white mini-skirt and a pair of brown boots.

My gaze was interrupted- again –as Mercedes dumped everything in my arms while Tina pushed me inside the cubicle and blocked the door so I won't escape from this priso-I mean torture roo- I mean rest room. Yeah, restroom.

After 10 minutes for me, but 2 hours for them, I knocked on the door to signal my friends that I can be released already. I heard a few footsteps walk away from the door and I emerged from the cubicle. All 3 jaws were dropped instantly as their eyes landed on me, making me feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Is it that bad?" I asked in a quiet, shy voice.

They all shook their heads as Tina grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of a mirror. My eyes slightly widened too as I saw myself, wearing a completely different style of clothing than my usual blouse, skirt and high socks. I only realized now that the purple tank top and the black vest that ended just above my navel actually fitted me elegantly. The white skirt with the black belt with silver sequins complimented each other perfectly. I looked down to admire my brown boots, lifting each foot slightly to get a clear view. I saw Kurt motioned his head to let myself turn around, which I followed. At the back, I saw a simple but meaningful gold star at the back of the vest. I opened my mouth in awe, and turned around again to face my friends again with the biggest smile on my face.

I hugged each one of them, a tear coming out of my eye every time I turned to hug another one. "I can't thank you guys enough!"

Tina reached out and wiped my tears, smiling at me like I was her daughter. "No problem, Rach. We just want you to be happy."

"And feel more confident about yourself off the stage." Mercedes joined the conversation then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"And fix you up until you succeed in Operation: Break A Heart!" Kurt asserted his opinion as he grabbed both my shoulders, letting Mercedes' hand fall off, and led me to sit on the chair again.

"I promise you that you'll look like a complete star that someone might mistake you for Megan Fox and Heidi Klum mashed together!" He excitedly said and clasped his hands together before grabbing a brush and started to work on my cheeks.

The morning flew by fast as the lunch bell rang through the school. I exited our classroom, my arm linked with Kurt's as we strutted down the hallways. Most of the boys focused their undressing eyes on me, yet I kept a strong look on my face. We turned a corner and heard some of the jocks whispering to each other.

"Damn! How did Kurt get Megan Fox to come this dump of a school?" One of them said.

"Are you a moron? It's Heidi Klum with brown hair and tons of make-up" Another one responded to the first, my eyes rolling at their stupidity.

"You guys are unbelievable, that's got to be... Ashley Olsen!" A Neanderthal ostentatiously exclaimed and proudly crossed his arms and smirked at me.

"I told you, Rach! But not to fear, I won't gloat today 'cause this is your time to shine... in a popular kind of way, not the Glee kind. That never happens." Kurt assured me, with the second part of his statement he said in a rushed tone.

We both opened the doors of the cafeteria as everyone's gazes were at our direction, mostly mine. Kurt slightly pushed me in front of me, making it clear that I should walk first. I deeply gulped and casually moved towards the Glee club table, my steps were slow as I walked as Kurt instructed me to do earlier.

While I was making my way, the boys dropped their jaws while the girls their eyes bulged. I even saw out of the corner of my eye that Jacob urinated through his pants, again.

I reached the table, with Kurt following me like a puppy, and sat down with my friends. All of them were just batting their eyes at me, which I paid no attention to. I only adored one pair of eyes, belonging to Noah Puckerman.

"What did you do to her?" Noah, Finn, Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mike and Matt said in a weird perfect chorus, like they prepared for the worst.

Kurt, Mercedes and Tina just casually shrugged while I just smiled at them. I finally feel comfortable to show myself to a crowd who despises Glee club. And for a bonus, lots of guys are noticing me, especially Noah.

School finally ended and I walked out of the class again. After I got few compliments, playful teasing and picture-taking, I reached the doors of the exit and quickly paced myself towards my car. When I grabbed the handle, I quickly glanced up, only to see Noah running out the school. Curious by his actions, I hastily walked and followed him to his location. He finally stopped in the middle of the football field. Hm, maybe I was just overreacting. But then again, I was curious in the first place. Instead of turning around, I naturally walked towards him, ignoring the crazy buzz inside the pit of my stomach. I opened my mouth to call his name, but something stopped me. A vision. A vision of a petite girl walking towards Noah.

I hurriedly ran behind the bleachers, hiding in a lame camouflage. My sight was impaired because of the steps of the bleachers. The only clear thing I saw in between the steps was Noah's face. He was on my left facing the end of the football field. Even one side of his face was already a glimpse of heaven. I warmly smiled at him, not caring if he could see me or not. That smile just lasted for only 3 seconds until that she-devil of a girl approached Noah. It was his turn to smile. The look on his face just stabbed my heart. His strong arms just wrapped around her tiny waist, while she responded by wrapping her arms around his torso with a short giggle. That giggle is like a machine gun roaming inside my ears. When they released, I could barely see her face because she was small. By the looks of it, the girl was almost as tall as me, but because of the bleachers it blocked my view of her face.

"God, it's really you!" I heard Noah excitedly said to the anonymous girl.

"Yes it's me, and I'm back to stay!" Her response was, making him laugh whole-heartedly.

"I missed you." He said in the soft voice that I loved terribly and raised his hand and placed in on her cheek, so it seems.

"Me too. Noah, it was hard staying away from you." She said in the same amount of softness.

"Imagine me dealing with how much pain I had, too."

"But here we are, after so many years we're finally together again." I painfully listened to the happiness in her voice and bowed my head in shame.

"And because of that, I got you a welcome back gift." I snapped my head upwards to see what he got her.

He walked behind her and grabbed a small, rectangular velvet box. He opened it and got a silver necklace. It had a gold charm dangling but I couldn't pinpoint what shape it was. He brought his arms over her head and placed the necklace around her delicate neck. I heard her gasped and caught her fingering the necklace. I noticed that she wanted to turn around but couldn't because Noah's arms were again banded around her waist. He bent down, enough for his chin to rest on her shoulder and kissed her cheek or ear, I'm not so sure. I silently watched their perfect moment, a smirk growing on his face.

"I love you, you're my only girl." I read his lips that whispered in her ear.

He let go of her and wrapped an arm around her before walking away. As soon as they were out of my sight, I dropped down and sat on the grass. I immediately hugged my knees and my sobs of heartbreak into the white fabric, not caring if the make-up soiled the skirt Mercedes gave me. Looks like my friends' Operation: Break A Heart horrendously failed.


	4. Fantasy Can Never Be Reality

Advance Happy Birthday to MEEE!!! :D This is my present to myself, an early update of one of my fave stories! Ahahaha, I feel so old XD. I kinda like the name of this chapter, sounds a little bit catchy for me ;). I'll have a very short intro this time. So I give you chapter 4! Read and review and sand would magically turn into sudar :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Glee name, event or item memntioned in the story. I also don't own the songs and the famous band name I used, that is under Cascada, Mario and Nickelback's name. I only own my choreo of Mario's song :)

**Guide:_ Bold, Italic_** - Noah singing ; _Underlined, Italic_ - Rachel singing ; _Italic only_ - Duet

* * *

Once again, Thursday afternoon rolled through the day. For the first time in my life, I grudgingly walked towards our music room. I slowly opened the door, prepared for the impatient eyes of my fellow Glee members on me. Shockingly no one was there, not even our band. I walked inside and closed the door behind me, my head turning as I try to find anyone in the room. When I realized that the room was incredibly eerie, I checked my watch and sighed in relief. Apparently, I was 30 minutes early before rehearsals start, again. I dropped my bag on a nearby chair and paced myself towards the piano. I gracefully sat down and placed my fingers ever so lightly on the black and white keys. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before practicing a few chords and notes. I was so caught up with my music that I didn't realized that someone else joined me in the room.

"Beautiful song." A male voice floated through the air.

I abruptly stopped playing the piano and opened my eyes with my nerves crawling up my entire body.

"What was that?" I heard him again while pulling a separate chair towards me.

I consciously looked up to see Noah sitting just a few short feet away from where I was sitting. The back of the chair was facing my direction and both his arms were placed on top of the back rest.

"That was Everytime We Touch." I said so quietly, considering that my voice was quaking. His simple presence is already enough for me to faint on the spot.

"From Cascada?" I partially opened my mouth, making him chuckle.

"Hard to believe right? Well, leave it to my sister that she doesn't have her own stereo." He responded with an all-knowing smirk.

"That explains a lot." I smiled comfortably at him. From the embarrassing moment I had turned into a nice, sweet conversation with my ex-boyfriend. Wait, that didn't sound right.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said after a few moments of our silence.

"You just did, Noah." I cleverly answered his 'question' and raising an eyebrow at him. His laughed filled the room, music to my ears.

"Seriously, Rachel" He said while his laughter was drifting off. "Why do you always get here so early?"

I grinned and swung my legs to the left, my whole body was facing him now. I tucked my hair behind my ear and slightly shrugged. "I just want to feel the moment where this magical place holds my- I mean our future. This very place where it all started is our journey to our stardom." I responded to his question, not noticing that I said it with such emotion that tears almost came out of my eyes.

"Very dramatic Rachel Berry."

"Well it's true!" My voice rose like a 5-year-old. We were both laughing at the moment, our eyes not disconnecting.

"What about you? Why are you here so early? You usually arrive like 10 seconds before Mr. Schue enters." It was my turn to do 20 questions, well sort of.

"I just wanna try what you do." He simply shrugged at me.

"Because?"

"I just want to feel the moment where this magical place..." I quickly shrieked playfully when he mocked me with my own words.

Before I can even get another word out, the door was almost slammed- or kicked when I saw a foot sticking out –opened as Mr. Schuester walked right in, a cassette on one hand and music sheets on the other. He quickly looked to his side, a surprised look came on his face as he saw us there.

"Oh, hey guys!" He said in an excited tone, making Noah and I confused.

"What's up Mr. Schue?" Noah asked casually as our director made his way to the piano to put down all the things he brought.

""Nothing, I was just experimenting with some of the song choices." He said, crossing his arms and faced us.

"What did you get?" I asked so curiously.

"I wouldn't tell you." Mr. Schuester responded with a sneaky voice. He then grabbed the music sheets and gave it to us. We both looked at it dumfounded, "It doesn't bite, guys." He 'assured' us.

Noah just looked at me and shrugged and grabbed one of the pieces of paper, leaving me no choice but to accept it as well.

"On my count, I want you to try this okay? Puck your lines are boxed while Rachel yours are underlined. No marks mean that it's a duet part, clear?"

We simultaneously nodded our heads as we both waited for the music to start. It began with the piano playing followed by an accompaniment. Noah was slowly bobbing his head, Mr. Schuester was focusing on his music sheet for the song and I ducked my head and slightly grinned. Our director started to wave his arms as the song progressed.

_**How do I breathe**_

_**How do I breathe, yeaaah**_

_It feels so different being here_

_I was so used to being next to you_

_Life for me is not the same_

_There's no one to talk to_

Wow, I never thought I can sing a song like this. Well, if I can do "No Air" then I can pretty much excel with this song too. But the difference of this performance is that, I don't have an overly-hyper football player as my partner. I have Noah, and the thought of it made my grin grow bigger.

_**I don't know why I let it go too far**_

_**Starting over it's so hard**_

_**Seems like everywhere I try to go**_

_**I keep thinking of you**_

I can't believe that his voice still amazes me, after all these times he sang back-up. It's not fair that he doesn't have so many solos for Nationals and because of it his vocal power and impeccable talent is just going to waste. I'll make a note to that to Mr. Schuester, discreetly of course.

_I just had a wakeup call_

_I wish I never never let you fall_

_Baby you were not the blame at all_

_Remember when I pushed you away_

_**Baby if you knew I cared**_

_**You'd have never went no where**_

_**That I should have been right there**_

_How do I breathe?_

_Without you here by my side_

_How will I see?_

_When your love brought me to the light_

_Where do I go?_

_When your heart's where I lay my head_

_When you're not with me_

_How do I breathe?_

_How do I breathe?_

Dear heavens, our voice blends so beautifully that it kills me that he's not mine. Oh wait, again with the whole songs-that-relate-to-my-life plays in the field. But, it's really bugging me that I actually don't hate it this time. It feels kind of nice to sing a song that to you it means everything but to the other it's just plain lyrics. As this comment appeared in my head, I realized that Noah stepped close to me. My dainty head was touching his broad shoulder. I noticed too that he glanced at me before smiling at our Glee director. Apparently, he likes the duet as well.

_**Girl I'm losing my mind**_

_**Yes I made a mistake**_

_**I thought that you would be mine**_

_**Guess the joke was on me**_

_I miss ya so bad I can't sleep_

_I wish I knew where you could be_

_Another girl's replacin me_

_That this can't be happenin_

Those lines. That pair of lines of this dangerously lovely song just pierced itself in two directions: my heart and my soul. I suddenly remember that girl he's been talking about almost every single day during lunch and class hours. I distinctly recalled the times when he talked about me whether I'm in his presence or not. The things he said would either make me laugh of appreciation or blush in flattery. Those painful memories.

_I just had a wakeup call_

_I wish I never never let you fall_

_**Baby you were not the blame at all**_

_**Remember when I pushed you away**_

_Baby if you knew I cared_

_You'd have never went no where_

_That I should have been right there__** (And now I wondered)**_

_How do I breathe?_

_Without you here by my side_

_How will I see?_

_When your love brought me to the light_

_Where do I go?_

_When your heart's where I lay my head_

_When you're not with me_

_How do I breathe?_

_How do I breathe?_

After this verse, we heard the door open to see the band and the rest of the Glee kids entered, their attention was on us but we ignored the looks. But I could tell by the gasps and whispers that they were pleasantly surprised and astonished. But they weren't the only ones. As soon as we heard someone chuckle, Noah all of a sudden wrapped his free hand around my shoulders. I slightly jumped at his move but it seemed that he didn't notice. I went for a risk and stepped closer to him, my body was almost like moulded with his. Every other line he would do he would usually glance, wink or smirk at me which would make me really weak in the knees.

_I can't get over you, no_

_Baby I don't wanna let go_

_**Girl you need to come home back to me**_

_**Cause girl you made it hard to me**_

_Oooh when you're not with me_

Now as the song continued, the lines he sings to me or so it seems, I'd wish that he really means it. Because, I do mean my respective parts either solo or duet. I can't and I won't let go of him. And I desperately hope that in the future he will still welcome me in his world with open, loving arms_._

_**(Tell me how do I breathe baby)**__How do I breathe?_

_Without you here by my side_

_How will I see?_

_When your love brought me to the light_

_Where do I go?_

_**When your heart's where I lay my head**__(Where do I where do I go)_

_**When you're not with me**__(Whooaa)_

_How do I breathe?_

Great, I have a feeling in my gut that the song is almost over. As soon as this song is done, we would go back to the way we were. He was thinking about another girl whilst I admire him from a far. But our perfect little moment was very worth it.

_How do I breathe__**(How do I breathe)**_

_Without you here by my side_

_How will I see?_

_**When your love brought me to the light**_

_(How will I see when you leave me baby)_

_Where do I go?_

_When your heart's where I lay my head__**(Where do I go)**_

_When you're not with me__**(You're not with me)**_

_How do I breathe__**(How do I breathe)**_

_How do I breathe__**(Yeah...)**_

We finally finished with Noah holding the last note, his eyes were on mine. I showed a tiny grin and stepped back from him as we heard applause around the room. Mr. Schuester joined in as he gave me and Noah a congratulatory smile and a pat on each of our backs.

"Well guys, what do you think?" The Glee director exclaimed to my friends. Their answer was just a grateful resounding cheer.

"Alright! Since they agree, I'll put this on the list. Puck and Rachel, I give you guys the honour of being the lead roles." Again, our fellow members were very supportive of us as they applauded once again.

We both started to walk towards the rest of the group but Mr. Schuester grabbed Noah's shoulder.

"Wait a minute, Puck." He said to Noah. "Since your already up, I would like to start with the guys' song since the girls' song is already polished. So come on guys and gather 'round the piano."

I continued to walk and landed a seat next to Quinn, where my bag was. I placed it down by my feet as she gave me a one-arm hug and giggled like a teenager who just saw her crush. I playfully rolled my eyes and placed my focus on the guys. A guitar started to play in the background as Noah started to sing his part of their performance.

**_I'm through with standing in line_**

**_To clubs we'll never get in_**

**_It's like the bottom of the ninth_**

**_And I'm never gonna win_**

**_This life hasn't turned out_**

**_Quite the way I want it to be_**

I just tuned out everything around me, even Noah's magnificent voice. His mere face is enough for me to get lost in my fantasy. The fantasy where Noah and I have a happy life without the girl I loathe with all of my heart. I slightly frowned, realizing the word I just implied. Fantasy. That's it, this fantasy can never be my reality.


	5. The Darkness

I WAS HIGH WHEN I FINISHED THIS 'CAUSE I WAS STARING AT A CERTAIN COLLAGE MY FRIEND MADE FOR ME :''''''''''. VERY, VERY SHORT INTRO! CHAPTER 5 IS UPPPPP!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :DDDDDDDDDD

Disclaimer: I don't know any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story. Go collages! :))

* * *

_The room is pitched dark, and here I am standing in the center of the haunting silence. I slowly wrapped my arms around myself, my skin reacts instantly after the contact. I cautiously walk forward, trying to find my way out of this forsaken place. I heard a noise around me so I let my pace hastened. I started to run when the ghostly voice became louder and louder. I closed my eyes as the tears started to fall. After a few moments, I struck a hard surface, causing me to fall. But a pair of arms immediately made its way around my waist. The figure guided me down to the imaginary floor. My body was just flushed right on its front. My delusional head slightly started to work as I concluded that the figure was a male. Speaking of my head, it was rested on his shoulder as I decided not to show the stranger my face. I was so caught up by the moment that I didn't realized that I started to breathe heavily._

"_Shh, Rachel..." That voice, so melodic that I started to breathe properly. I know this voice anywhere but my fear is interfering with my common sense. He hugged me tighter as my response was an involuntary whimper._

"_I won't hurt you." The man told me with the gentlest voice._

_His hand was creeping under my chin, his finger softly cupping it. He dangerously lifted my chin up while my nerves were taking control all over my insides and out. As soon as I caught a glimpse of his face, the nerves focused all its feeling right on my eyes, the feeling so vile that uncontrollable tears were flowing again._

_Looking concerned, the hand underneath my chin was now on my cheek. His thumb caressed the sobs away. "Baby, don't cry."_

_I sniffled so hard that it made me whimpered again. He wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me closer so that my head was resting on his chest while his chin was on my head. I cherished his rhythmic heartbeat that floated through my ears. I felt him absorb the aroma of my hair as I nuzzled further into him. I finally got the strength to sit back up straight in front of him but his arms were still around me. The comforting presence he always had is just getting to me every time when I'm with him. Right now isn't a perfect time for that to happen. I ducked my head as I continued to choke out sobs. He again placed a hand on my cheek and softly forced it to face him._

"_Sweetie, what's wrong? Did I bruise you in anyway?" He asked me so sincerely that it brought me more tears._

"_No..." I answered quietly but enough for both of us to hear._

_He dropped his hand and it landed on his lap, my gaze followed then went back to his eyes. He slowly crawled to my side and wrapped an arm around me but I didn't flinch._

"_Baby, tell me. I'm right here. I miss your pretty voice." Such simple words that make me just want to fall in love with him even more._

"_Wh-Why did you leave me?" I finally said with a shaken voice, frightened by each passing moment._

_He didn't answer me, which infuriated me on the inside. Annoyed by this, I painfully removed his arm and got away from him as far as this mysterious dimension. It surprised me that I felt both of my wrists being grabbed and be spun around to be face-to-face with him again. I was about to yell at him until he cut me with his lips manoeuvred his way towards mine._

_He let go of my wrists and placed his arms yet again back around my torso. I placed my trembling hands over both sides of his face as our kiss deepened. He slightly pulled away from me, his forehead resting against mine as we both tried to redeem our breaths .Yet again I searched my voice that was stuck in my throat. He raised his hand and delicately tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. I quietly gasped at his action, part of my voice coming back._

"_I..." My statement started slowly, like the way his lips started to hover over mine._

"_Love..." He removed his grip from my waist and instead he intertwined his hands with mine lovingly._

"_You..." His breath was blowing against my lips, taunting me and challenging me to do what he wants._

"...Noah!" I whispered harshly as my eyes flashed opened. I hastily sat up and glanced all around my room. I short scream escaped my mouth as a ray from the sun hit my eyes. I quickly blocked it with my hand and turned to my alarm clock. It read 11:47am.

Wait a minute, 11:47am?! I, Rachel Berry, do not, I repeat, DO NOT wake up at 11:47am even if it is a Saturday! I refuse to believe that I woke up on a very special Saturday in 11 hours and 47... No, wait 48... minutes! Why is it special? It's special because Glee has an extra practice that was supposed to start at 10am. Good Lord, 10?! This is so not happening to me.

I dashed right inside my bathroom to take a quick but relaxing bath. After a few minutes, I pushed my door forcedly and ran to my closet. I whip it open and just grabbed random clothes. What I got was a blank tank top and cream pants. I crouched and just picked simple white flip-flops. I relentlessly wore my respective item of clothing and before I knew it I was stomping down the stairs. I took a quick peek in the kitchen, trying to find my parents. Oddly, they were not there. I calmly but hastily walked towards the living room. Again, no one was there. I only spotted a piece of paper on top of the coffee table with my car keys accompanying it. I grabbed the note and quickly read it.

_Rachel,_

_Out with Mrs. Puckerman and Mrs. Hudson. We may be getting back tonight. Help yourself with the food and you can have some friends over. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Dad and daddy_

I sighed as a folded the paper and put it in my pocket. My head suddenly whipped back up as I remembered that I am running late! Like a mad person, I maniacally ran outside my house and speared myself to my car. I nervously inserted my keys into the slot and started the engine. I backed out from our driveway and floored the gas, trying to get to the school in 8 minutes flat with no crashes, police and injuries, I hope.

I instantly ran through the empty hallways and made my way towards the auditorium. I burst through the doors and mad-dashed my way on stage. When I finally reached it, I scurried myself backstage to open up more lights around. After that, I gave and unruly sigh and groaned. No one was here, obviously at home. I sluggishly paced myself towards the piano. I raised a curious eyebrow, a note with my name written in cursive on top. I opened it to read a message from my friends.

_Very Berry Rachel,_

_YOU'RE LATE! You left us hanging here. You are dead when we see you next week. By tomorrow you will have a rainbow slushie shower... That's right, over your head and not right in the face..._

_Kidding! :D We forgive you, this time. Since we all know that you'll come in school like a mad hatter, we figured that you would like to practice by yourself. So we left you all the copies of the potential songs or the confirmed we might sing, part of it was your duet with Puck ;) Good luck, star!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Schuester and New Directions (written by Quinn)_

I chuckled when I saw that the part about Noah was written almost shakily, my guess was that she was playfully harassed by him or she was giggling like a troll. I placed myself up front the microphone stand and started to practice by myself.

After rehearsing every song on the list, I checked my watch and it read 1:05pm. Oh wow, did I practice for that long? Well, you what they say. Practice make perfect, and perfection is what I need to be risked away to Broadway. I turned off the microphone and started to gather all the music sheets. I placed all the weight of my brown hair over my shoulder as I rearranged the papers in order, the list being on top. As I started to walk towards the stairs, the lights were immediately shut off. I screamed so hard that I instantly dropped down to my knees. I would be crazy if I try to find my way out because first I am still placed in the middle of the stage. Second, I might walk off right off the stage, maybe something Kurt or Mercedes would like a little bit so that they could have more of the spotlight. So I just stayed there like a duck while breathing shakily and deeply as I waited for a light, a sound... anything.

Few hours flew by, but in reality I knew that it was only minutes and still no sign of electricity or anybody to help me. Out of nowhere I heard the door swung open but as soon as I turned my head I didn't see anyone. Yet again I caught myself trembling in fear with a few, slow tears came out. I tried to target wherever the mysterious figure is now. I gasped, shocked that I saw little spot of light shining in the middle of the dark. My thoughts were now speculating that the person was walking down the aisle on the side. My eyes were following the glow as it came closer and closer and closer. The light revealed one of its feet as it climbed the stairs and started slowly to approach me, so it seems. The figure bent down by its knees and brought up the light to its face, showing a concerned look. My eyes widened when I saw Noah Puckerman's face was a few inches away from my own.

"Rachel, what're you doing here? And why on Earth are you crying?" He said to me in a comforting tone as he held up his cell phone between us so that we can see both of our faces. I saw his free hand touch my cheek and wiped away my waterworks.

"I was scared." I answered so softly, showing a small but nerve-wracking grin.

He slowly caressed my cheek, chills marching everywhere on my skin. He put down his phone, the light still shining, and wrapped one arm around my neck and the other on my waist as he pulled me into a hug. The light was now reflecting completely at me, thankfully. I shifted my head slightly so that my cheek was now resting on his broad shoulder. My lips were partially parted and were incredibly close to the skin of his beautiful neck. I toughly bit my lip, restraining myself to actually kiss it.

"Shh, Rachel. Don't cry. I'm right here." He whispered to me before I felt him pull away, which I hated, and gave me a heart-melting smile. The words that escaped his mouth sounded so familiar. The dream. I distinctly remembered my dream. Could that dream actually mean something to my present?

"Come on Rach, let's get out of here together." Sadly, no. I emotionlessly nodded, relieved that he didn't notice it too much. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up as he stood, thank God for his undeniable strength. He bent down again to get his phone before smirking at me, my response was a quick chuckle.

I felt him place his arm around my delicate shoulders and he guided both my arms to hug his waist. He gave my shoulder a fast squeeze before chuckling. He led me slowly towards the stairs as his phone lighted the way.

"Let go and you'll fall right on your pretty little face." He said playfully, but I took it whole-heartedly. I mean, he called me pretty!

"Alright, alright." I said while hugging him tighter, friendly for him but amorously for me.

We took one step at the time while going down. We were both laughing because we both had a time where we almost tripped and pulled the other one with us.

As soon as we finally reached the aisle, I gazed upon his gorgeous face. The hint of the light was doing wonders for him, the right amount of radiance was parched each feature of his God-given face. Speaking of God, I thanked Him so much that he isn't noticing my childish admiration.

When we reached the door, miraculously and both irritatingly the light went back on. I exhaled a groan and actually put an annoyed look on my face. Noah must've seen it because I heard him do an exaggerated laugh, almost mocking me.

"My God, Rachel, your face was priceless!" He said while laughing, I could barely understand the words he just exclaimed.

"Ouch, Noah. That hurts." I answered him while sticking my tongue at.

"Aww, I always liked playful Rachel better than bat-crazy Rachel I see during Glee rehearsals."

"Well then I guess that you were so relieved when I didn't show up earlier."

"Well, kinda." I scoffed at Noah then laughed with him again.

My chuckle was instantly cut when he kissed my cheek. He lingered there for a few short moments before stood straight again and smirked. I touched my cheek so gently with my face forming a dazed look whilst I stared at him. This time, he wasn't laughing.

"What was that for?"

"I remembered a few minutes ago. You were crying," I saw a smile grow on his face. "I was planning to do that earlier but I was afraid that I might miss your cheek. Let's just say, it's another way for me to comfort you."

I showed a toothy grin. You might miss my cheek? Forget it, I'll take that excuse. I hugged him tenderly at his action to try to make me smile again. After this, I might remember that maybe the darkness isn't so bad after all.


	6. Invasion and Eavesdropping

Yeah! Update, update, update! I did it, I remembered the beggining :)). Supah dupah sorry for the long update, really bad case of the writer's block (for the start of the chapter). This mission is complete, next one: The Grave! So here I present chapter 6!!! Read and review please, more reviews means more inspiration and determination to make another chapter :D.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Glee name, event or item mentioned it the story. If I did own Glee, I would make Noah beat the crap out of Jesse St. James (Rachel's new love interest).

* * *

It was Sunday, 8:30pm and here I am in my room, laying on my stomach whilst I check up on my videos. So far, I got some commendable comments and reviews, except the one where Jacob said that his 'draw bridge went up'. Disgusting. After logging out of my MySpace page, I immediately signed in into my instant messenger and noticed that my soprano friend and Miss Diva-licious are online. I was about to message them about glee practice for next Thursday but they pulled me in a conference first.

**Beyonce46**: Return the clip to the owner, sweetie!

**WickedRachel**: What clip?

**Diva_MJones**: The silver clip ya used 2 trap those bangs in ya video :))

**WickedRachel**: Oh. Well I will bring it next thing tomorrow morning!

**Beyonce46**: Good, 'cause it didn't do any justice. :P

**WickedRachel**: What do you mean, Kurt?

**Diva_MJones**: Nevermind wht my man said, just open da door 2 ya crib ASAP.

Open my door to my crib? Crib must be Mercedes-slang for home. Wait, why would she want me to open my door? It's not like they're just outside the porch or something. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard buzzing sounds from my favourite pink laptop.

**Beyonce46**: RACHEL BARBARA BERRY! I MAYBE WEARING MY CASHMERE SWEATER AND MY DESIGNER PASHMINA, BUT IT'S NOT ENOUGH 'CAUSE IT'S COLD LIKE A SLUSHIE WAR OUTSIDE!

I rolled off my soft, pink bed and grabbed a pair of white slippers to wear. I tied my brown hair in a high, messy ponytail, since I was rushing so that I won't feel Kurt's wrath. I mad dashed my way down the stairs, thankful that both my dads are out of town for a couple days. I shrieked as I almost slipped down the steps, but luckily I retained my balance. Now I was just taking my time, not wanting that to happen again. When I reached the door, I pushed away my side bangs and opened the door.

"How were you guys chatting with me when you were here all along?"

Both of them raised up their cell phones as a semi-amused grin crept up on my face.

"And exactly, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, bewildered of their presence.

"We will explain after you let us in!" Kurt screeched right in front of my face, clearly irritated and impatient.

I ushered them inside and offered to hang their jacket and sweater, immediately I shivered as I felt the chilly temperature from the clothing, I hooked their jackets to the coat stand and made my way to my bedroom, knowing that my friends are already there.

As soon as I opened the door, I ultimately had to duck as a pink blouse flew right over my head. I observed that Kurt and Mercedes are rummaging inside my closet and drawers. I was about to voice my protest but then I turned my gaze towards my bed, seeing 2 outfits have been laid out. The first was a white headband, baby blue tank top, brown vest, black fitted pants and silver stilettos. The second was more of a girly style with a pair of simple black clips, a pink off-shoulder blouse, a white, frilly skirt and gold ballet flats. I slowly leisurely made my way and sat on the bed, fingering every piece of clothing they set out. They approached me with Mercedes holding a faint yellow sundress, a black sleeveless jacket while Kurt was holding a pair of brown sandals.

"What is all this?" I asked them as a smirk formed on each of their faces.

"We want to help you dress and impress rocker boy." I rolled at Kurt's code name for my ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah! And the whole granny style was tight at first, but it grew down the Rachel Berry scale." Mercedes concluded his statement.

"So what do you want me to do? Decide on which of these pairs of clothes I should wear tomorrow?" I questioned and held up the brown vest from the first outfit.

"Actually no. These are the outfits you're going to keep while we burn the rest!" Kurt eagerly said as my jaw dropped down to the floor.

"Don't worry future Mrs. Puckerman, we'll bring ya the threads we bought for ya earlier today and yesterday starting tomorrow until we give ya all the clothes. 'Cause we all know that ya need me and Kurt as ya fashionistas!" Mercedes 'comforted' me as she dropped the dress and vest on my bed and pulled out a black plastic bag out of her tote bag. Kurt then started to shove all of my clothes inside the bag while I was just sat there, watching them clean out my whole closet and drawers and picking up the clothes from the floor.

This was going to be a long night.

My 'fashion consultants' took the liberty to stay overnight. I let them sleep in our guest room and proposed to borrow my clothes, but then I realized that they already burned all my shirts. But strangely, they already brought with them extra clothes, toiletries, and their school items. So I just bid them goodnight before heading to my room. I giggled at the sight, few minutes ago this room was a total wreck and now it's spotless. I climbed in to bed and set my clock to 6am. I finally close my and let my thoughts and stress fade away.

I promptly woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. I went through my daily morning exercise routine before talk a warm bath. I quickly threw on one of my stylists' outfits they gave me yesterday: a black polo-like shirt which they instructed me to fold it until my elbow, jean skirt with a matching white belt and gold buckle and silver stilettos, the only item of clothing in this outfit that's originally mine. I trotted downstairs to prepare some breakfast for the 2 sleeping beauties. I prepared some bacon, egg and toast. I opened the fridge and brought out a pitcher of orange juice and placed in on the island counter then set the table for 3. I heard footsteps coming down and saw Kurt and Mercedes with sleepy smiles on their faces. I responded with a short chuckle and motioned them to enter the dining room. I poured the juice on each of our glasses and started to consume my home cooking. Afterwards, I patiently waited for them in my living room. I hear them chatting about me as they descend downstairs. I stood and lingered at the end. They both gave me thumbs-up each before strutting out my door, arm-in-arm.

We all decided that we would go to school via Kurt's car. Who wouldn't pick his car? I got to admit, his car was gorgeous. The day started with all eyes averted on the 3 of us. It's a weird feeling, every time I change my choice of outfit people keep on drooling and staring at me. It's disturbing, but I still like it. I parted ways with the duo as I headed towards my locker room. I noticed that Noah was leaning against the locker next to me, showing off that attractive smirk he always had. I approached my locker, calmly breathing through my nose while my heart was starting to hyperventilate.

"Hey, Rachel." He said so casually and raised a charming eyebrow, oh how I swoon inside.

"Good morning, Noah." I greeted him with a sweet grin before getting my books.

"Well I must say, Kurt and Mercedes really took a toll on you." He crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled.

"You know them, always meddling in other people's way of living." I closed my locker and crutched my books closer.

"Oh hey, let me get those for you!" He politely got my books and I just blinked out of my mind.

"Rachel, you okay?"

I didn't even hear what he just said, but the next thing I felt was that Noah was holding up my chin and his head was towering over mine.

"Seems like nothing's wrong." Noah said in the gentlest voice.

"Um, yeah. Th-thanks Noah." Good Rachel, keep your babbling short.

"What's your first period?" He asked me as we started to walk.

"Uh, history. You?" I turned to face him, a smile formed when I answered his question.

"History. Wanna walk together?" Noah put all my books on one arm and extended his elbow to me. I just giggled and looped my arm around his.

The day quickly flew by as everyone ran out of their classroom. I stayed a few minutes behind as I took up extra credit for Math, just so my grades go even way up. When I was done, I glanced at my watch and it said 4:49pm. I simply shrugged and made my way towards the exit. As I sauntered through the empty hallways, I heard some distant screaming in one of the rooms. Curious, I hastily strolled around until I found the room where the yelling was coming from. I bent my knees so that my eyes were levelled at the bottom of the window and peeked through the glass window to see someone's back of the head. Considering the mohawk, that head can only belong to one person, Noah Puckerman.

"What the heck is your problem?!" I flinched at the tone of his voice. Even though it was faint, I could still feel the anger in him.

"My problem is her!" A girl's voice answered him.

"What do you mean?!"

"I see you looking at her, complimenting her, and I don't know... Undressing her with your own eyes?!" Wow, that must be his girlfriend I keep on hearing about. A little trouble in paradise, much?

"I have never done that in my whole entire life!" I saw Noah raised his arms in frustration.

"How should I trust you?! I'm not there when you do it! I only know this because of your pathetic friends!" She sounded like she was already crying, poor thing. In a way.

"I don't freaking understand you!"

"Of course you don't! You never did!" After that, I heard silence. Not the kind of silence that you wanted to burst out of laughter, but the one that when you can hear a pin drop.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do." Oh no, that's the same voice Noah used on me this morning. Now is the time to close my eyes.

"How?" Her voice was so soft and pleasurable, and that killed me.

"Like when you tell me about your problems, when you tell me about your day, when I look in your beautiful eyes and when you tell me that you love me." Noah, why must you be so good with poetic words and mean it so expressively?

"That's all I wanted from you." She said that with a smile, I can hear it in her voice. Now my sixth sense is acting up, saying that they're hugging. I cracked one eye open, seeing that they were hugging.

I silently dashed outside and ran towards my house, forgetting that I was supposed to call a cab. I really did not care the burning sensation in my thighs. All I cared about that my heart got broken because I let myself get too close to Noah again.


	7. I Am The Problem

I was watching Ballad when I finished this. My smile didn't go away when the camera was focused on Noah's face with that hot eyebrow raised while he was going "full commando" XDDD. And I think that Finn's stupidity is charming ;). I had fun writing this because I was laughing my butt off because of Rachel's duet with Will... oh, and because of the plot of this chapter, of course :)). So I give you chapter 7, my lucky and fave number! [Next to 20 =))] Read and review so that I can start on my Puck/Kurt fic (O.O) :P

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story. I also don't own the song I used, that is under Jay Sean's name.

* * *

I hate Mondays. That's right. I, Rachel Berry, officially hate Mondays. Probably I'm going to despise Tuesdays as well. I lazily prepared for the day, skipping my exercise routine and just ate a piece of pear. Though I am feeling quite miserable for the day, I still brought myself to wear Mercedes and Kurt approved outfit. I'm depressed, not foolish enough to suffer from physical pain. Emotional pain is death torture enough. I sported a plain white razor back, fitted jean capris and black high heels. Apparently, they want me to show off simple but form-fitting attires, which I find somewhat unflattering. Okay, maybe not because lots of guys drool over me at school, but I digress. I mean, I don't even have curves!

I trudged my way to my red Corvette and drove towards William McKinley High School. I parked my car and nonchalantly walked into the doors of my school, again most of the gazes on me. When are they going to realize that I permanently changed my look because of the fashion police team of Glee club? I slightly shrugged at the trailing eyes as I walked to my locker. After organizing my books for the morning, I felt someone tapped my shoulder from behind me. I turned to see a blissful Quinn Fabray looking at me. The smile she had quickly fell when she saw my face. Quinn always knew what I felt just by looking at me.

"Rachel, are you okay?" She asked me, having that concerned look in her eyes.

I gave her a swift nod and showing a small plastic grin. Obviously, she wasn't buying it.

"I'm maybe blonde but I'm not stupid. Even if lots of jokes are made about us, we prove that it's a bad idea to underestimate us. Tell me, what's wrong?" Quinn impressively explained herself while sticking to the topic.

"Well, it's about—" I was interrupted when the morning bell rang. I saw my friend sighed in anger as she didn't get the answer she wanted, which made me giggle a bit then sunk back to my sorrow state. She instantly grabbed my hand and dragged me through the hallways.

"You tell the story while we go to first period." Quinn hurriedly said but walked in a slow pace.

We have first period together? Let's see, it's an appalling Tuesday... Shoot, first period's math. Noah always skipped math... Oh no, I'm not letting myself shrivel down to the point that I just desperately remember every tiny detail. Like for the fact that Noah stepped on that spec of dirt right there. Or he touched that part of that nerd's locker. Or he got a slushie facial this morning so that's why there's a puddle of the grape sticky beverage. Or he breathed in that portion of floating air—

"Rachel Barbara Berry, were you just zoning out on me?!" I heard my friend almost screeched in my fragile ear.

"My apologies, Quinn." I sheepishly answered my enraged colleague.

"That's it, you of me a salon AND spa day this weekend!" This is what I get for not listening to an ex-Cheerio.

My morning annoyance and depression grew throughout the hours unceasingly. Teachers kept on questioning my current state for the day, wondering if I'm sick or something. I simply shrug and came up with the excuse of Glee practice, which they obliviously accepted. When the bell rang for lunch, I slowly walked out of my classroom and headed towards my locker once again. I checked my reflection on my small mirror that was placed inside, hating what I saw. I really do look like I'm ill. I saw small lines under my eyes and I look so tired. I felt like my 'bubbly aura', as Brittany described it, faded away. I closed my eyes tightly before opening again. I shut my locker, almost too harshly than intended. I turned around and walk right into someone's muscular chest.

"Whoa, didn't get to finish Les Miserables last night?" I heard a guy's voice said to me, feeling his arms tight around my petite waist.

I just took a step behind, letting his arms fall away from me, and just gazed on his angelic-carved features.

"Hey, are you alright?" I listened to the tone of his voice: genuine and loving. But I discarded that thought.

I ignored his question as I bent down and grabbed my bag. I walked passed him, my shoulder brushed against his elbow. Immediately, I felt him tug on my elbow making me spin around to face him. His other hand travelled to my other elbow as my grip on my books tightened. His face softened, but I kept my face emotionless.

"What's the matter with you, yesterday you were so giddy. And now... are you bipolar?"

Normally, I would laugh at his statement, but I just kept my mouth shut. If I get too close to him again, who knows what I'll do after I see him and his girlfriend again. I won't be able to take the heartache anymore.

I tried to pull out of his grasp but failed. Instead, he grabbed my hand, intertwined it with his and entered an empty class room. I took the hint when he locked the door and made my way over to a vacant seat. He took it himself to sit on the teacher's table. I could sense that his eyes are on me, yet I kept myself busy by staring at the gray tile floor. None of us spoke, the mood was so intense and quiet. The sound that we can only hear is probably the passing breaths we give out. I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I picked up my bag and prepared myself to stand, until he cut the eerie moment.

"Why?"

A simple word, but difficult to answer. I relaxed my posture again and rested my back onto the seat, still not saying a word to him.

"Rachel Berry, you're not this awfully quiet with me. Now you tell me what's wrong." Noah said fervently, his eyes burning through me.

I finally gaze up, meeting with his persistent eyes. My breath caught up in my throat, almost feeling fear as I look deep in his dark eyes. I took a profound breath before speaking one measly little word.

"You." I didn't wait for his response as I instantly got my bag and stood up. I took a quick glance at his face, feeling a pang of guilt before I sauntered out of the room. Tears started to flow down my cheeks each time his voice called out my name worriedly.

The bell rang again, signalling that lunch was over. Instead of checking my appearance in the rest room, I entered my classroom, getting concerned eyes from Finn and Mike. I caught them mouthing to me that what happened. I sat by my chair in between them, reluctantly, and showed them both a quick grin. A few minutes flew by in Spanish class, I greeted by a piece of paper that was flicked onto my table. I unfolded the letter whilst Mr. Schuester was writing something on the board.

_Berry, wht happend 2 ya? U look lyk u wer slapped across da face by Kurt – MC_

I silently giggled at Mike's care, or lack thereof. I discreetly place the paper inside my bag and gave Mike a fake sweet grin. He happily nodded his head before copying notes from the lecture, thank you for football as the sport known for hardbound hitting on the head. I went back to listening until Mr. Schuester made us read 2 chapters of our book. While he sat down and started to write on his table, I received a crumpled ball of paper on my desk again. I unravelled it, trying my best to interpret the handwriting.

_Rachel u arnt lyk dis. Sumthngs up n we wil find out – Finn_

Again I kept the paper in my bag before playfully rolling my eyes at Finn, which made him chuckle. I went back to reading the chapters. As weird as it sounded, the bell rang and every student almost ran out the room. Finn, Mike and I were the last ones to leave. As we all stepped onto the hallway, Mike pulled into a bear-like hug then Finn placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, their silent ways to console me. For the first time of the day, I gave them a true smile before watching them leave for their next class. I casually went to my next class, which was Chemistry. Again, I was greeted by wondering eyes from Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes. I inwardly groaned as I took my seat next to Kurt, glaring with the rest. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Finally, the last bell for the day rung through the school and immediately I got out of the room while avoiding the stares from my fellow glee clubbers. I practically dashed into the music room, briskly locking the door then ducked. I don't want anyone to know that I'm in the room, so I decided that I'll stop hiding by 4:30pm.

Sitting there in the empty room, it got me to reflect. What if I stopped my charade? What if I just give up in getting back Noah? I mean, he's got that girl that he hasn't seen for numerous years, I suppose. How could I compete with that? It's not a secret that he's completely head over heels for the girl. He's eyes shimmer when he gets to call her after every other glee rehearsal. During break, whenever the subject comes up, I see him do that heart-melting smile and give his signature endearing laugh. It's like all his renewed happiness came from her arrival back in his life. Who am I to get into that relationship? I should know better, that no matter how hard I try to win his heart back and for the fact that what we had was something so special, I can never win a fight where someone already won.

Glancing at my watch, with my eyes filled with water on the verge of breaking down, it was 4:28pm. That's good enough. I slowly made my way to the piano and gracefully sat on the bench. I place my hands on the keys, feeling it before I play my song. I took in a deep breath before playing the notes of this new song I listened to, courtesy of Santana. Who knew that Santana would be my music buddy?

**I would march across the desert to defeat my enemy**

**And I would lie here in the trenches with your picture next to me**

**And when I told you it's forever, then it's how its gonna be**

**Don't, won't let her just take the place of me **

**No...**

**Does she really know you like I know you, all the little things?**

**Does she really love you, like I love you, how can she compete?**

**If she makes me fight for you, die for you, would she do the same?**

**This is turning into way more than a game...**

**Now it feels like soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down**

**And I will show you victory is mine before we leave this battleground**

**Cause she don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go**

**And I know just how this battle goes**

**She don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war**

**You know she's not the girl you think she is; she's hiding all her flaws**

**So tell me what's the point of fighting? Because we'll all end up with scars**

**But boy if that's what I must go through, then I'm not prepared to lose**

**Cause I've already bled so much for you **

**No...**

**Does she really know you like I know you, all the little things?**

**Does she really love you, like I love you, how can she compete?**

**If she makes me fight for you, I die for you, would she do the same?**

**Baby this is turning into way more than a game...**

**Baby cause we're soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down**

**And I will show you victory is mine before we leave this battleground**

**Cause she don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go**

**And I know just how this battle goes**

**She don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war **

**No, No...**

**Getting kind of sick of this battle**

**Wish I could take it back to when I had you**

**I'm always thinking that I can have you, just let her have you**

**It's getting kinda hard to convince you**

**After all the things that we've been through**

**What, would you let all this happen?**

**You gotta choice to make it stop**

**It's already going too far...**

**We're soldiers in a war and none of us are backing down**

**And I will show you victory is mine before we leave this battleground**

**Cause she don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go**

**And I know just how this battle goes**

**She don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war**

**Cause she don't wanna leave, and I don't wanna go**

**And I know just how this battle goes**

**She don't wanna leave and I don't wanna fight this kind of war...**

I held out my last note, letting my tears cascade down my face once again. I put every single emotion in each word of this beautiful song. I rake my hand through my hair as I gave out a shaky breath. I was trembling; the song got the best of move. The lyrics are so powerful that my heart couldn't take it anymore, the way I couldn't take Noah's smile when I see it because of her. I sternly stood up and took a short moment before grabbing my bag. I made my way to the door, slowly opening it and peeked out just for assurance that no one was there. But then I saw a figure a few lockers down from the room. His head was down and he was holding up a phone to his ear. He used his free hand to rub the back of his neck before speaking.

"We have a problem. She doessn't get it." Noah's voice, even in a whisper, was hoarse and clear considering that the school was empty. And to his statement 'we have a problem', those four words can be answered in four words, too: I am the problem.


	8. A New Addition Of Hair, Eyes And Smirk

Okay. I want to start this off with me saying that I deserve every defaced picture of Noah thrown at me for a very, very, VERY long update. Whilst you get them, I just wanted to tell you guys that I personally love this chapter 'cause it features one of my favorite songs of all eternity :D. Originally, this was supposed to be the last chapter but I changed the ending because I wanna make it up to all of you guys. So the next one will be the last. So here it is, chapter 8! If I get lots of love, I'll update ASAP and I'll start on another story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, item or event mentioned in the story. I also don't own the song I used, it is under Chris Daughtry's name. And if I do own Glee, I would've have let Puckleberry resume after "Sectionals" and not "Home" :))

* * *

I was silently reading a book on the bleachers on a fair Wednesday, the same place where Noah and I had our last moment together. I am incredibly pathetic, I promised myself that I would never bring my thoughts back to that Neanderthal. A Neanderthal with a she-devil on his arm. Okay, I may be bias, but I truly believe that I am the deserved angel beside the guy. I have the talent, the looks and the personality. What does that girl have that I don't? Oh right, Noah's heart.

The wind blew hard, my hair covering my face. I quickly put them over my shoulder and glanced forward. That was a mistake because I can see him and Finn looking at me from the football field. Even if they were at the center, I could still distinguish that Noah had a pained expression at his face. Finn patted him on the shoulder as he tore away from my eyes, a twinge of pain twisted in my heart. I only wish to hear what they were talking about, probably about yesterday when Noah heard me sing in the music room. I bowed my head down to continue my reading, but I'm really just staring at the words. Now that I saw his sorrowful look, I may never focus on anything ever again. I noticed that there was a small blotch on the page, dropping from my face. I can't believe I'm crying over him again, I must be holding the record or something. I rest my arm on my lap as I pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand and close my eyes. When will the tears stop? When Finn decides to audition for So You Think You Can Dance?

I opened my eyes to see both of them walking towards me, wearing their casual attire already. Without Noah knowing, Finn just stopped in mid tracks, letting his good friend saunter across the field alone. I want to get out of here, but my body is disagreeing. I feel like chains are wrapped around my ankles and my torso. My whole figure was just stuck there in the moment. It's like I don't have the heart to let him suffer the same fate I did before, to watch someone very important in your life leave you just like that. Then again, he can never feel that because he has someone more important than me. My eyes got blurry, but I know that figure all too well. He's just there, staring at me. My vision got clearer, seeing that he opened his mouth to speak to me. I don't want to hear anything from him because all I'm going to hear is "I've finally chosen" or "You need to back off" or somewhere in those lines. I stood up, inwardly I was shocked that I can move again, and made my way down the bleachers. I don't know what had gotten into me, but I purposely passed near Noah. Maybe it's my mind's way of telling me that I don't want anything to do with him anymore. When I finally reach the bottom, I could sense that Noah's eyes were still on me. It was scary to feel that he was just watching me walk away from him, what more if I didn't.

I made my way towards Quinn's car since she was my ride for the day. She had the conceited and innocent look on her face when she saw me coming. She is the only person who can pull that look, which worries me a bit.

"Hello, miss I-walk-away-from-tall-dark-and-badass." She said with a smirk and a hand on her hip.

"Huh?" It is one word, and I rarely say one word at once.

"You are Rachel Barbara Berry, the strongest and determined freak I know." Even if she called me that term, I still considered what she said was a compliment.

"Yeah, the strongest and determined freak that cries over one guy." I hastily wiped away the tear that was rolling down my cheek and just turned away from my blonde friend.

"One guy that can break your barrier and reach deep inside to where you heart is." Quinn answered me as she reached out and cupped my chin and gently forced it to face her.

"Wow, Quinn. Spending time with Artie much? That is something that he would say." I chuckled and sniffled, reaching for my handkerchief in my bag.

"What? He's nice to me." I snapped my head towards her and saw her head down but her cheeks were red. Is she... blushing?

"Quinn, why are you..." I let my voice trail of with shock and astonishment.

"I like Artie alright? He's actually the best part of my day." She said in a whisper. Wait until Kurt hears about this, he'll be screaming 'Oh My Gucci' for at least a week.

"Then you should go for it!" I playful nudged her as we both laughed.

"I should be saying that to you." I heard her say seriously as our laughs died down. I just turned to her with a mix of sad and confused look on my face.

"I should go for what? Tell him that I still love him and risk my heart to be broken again?" I desperately explained to the ex-Cheerio.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Be a little daring for once in your life, Berry." She raised a devilishly accurate eyebrow to me. I hate that kind of eyebrow she uses.

"So choreographing 'Push It' wasn't daring enough?" I joked, having another round of laughs between us.

"I meant with your love life. You never know what will happen..." She said in a singing voice while she goes to the driver's side of her car. I'm in for a long, long drive.

Time flew excruciatingly fast as it was already Thursday in the afternoon. The bell rang for the last time, signalling that the day is over. I briskly walked out of my Spanish class and headed towards my locker so that I can arrive for glee early again. I opened my locker and stored the books I don't need for tomorrow then grabbed some of my notebooks. As soon as I closed it, all the girls with Kurt were right in front of me. I rolled my eyes and instantly let my arms out.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked from behind. I like the new sensitive Santana, she's sweeter and saner.

"Just do what you have to do." I responded in a bored tone.

"She's finally thinking outside the box!" Kurt eagerly exclaimed as he clasped his hands together.

"What box? All I see is air, Kurt." Brittany questioned everyone confusedly. That's our Brittany.

"Just drag me wherever before I change my mind."

Everyone just shrugged as Quinn and Mercedes grabbed both my arms and led me through the hallways. After a while, I closed my eyes seeing that what they're doing is childish and illiterate to our ages. I heard a door open as I was 'woman-handled' inside.

"No one told you to close your eyes, princess." Tina teasingly said to me. I am no Finn.

While they were leading me to near the piano, I opened my eyes to see Artie holding his bass while Finn was smiling from the drums. I eased my head to turn left to see Matt and Mike behind to microphone stands. When I was settled, I turned my attention to my friends behind me. They were just staring at me with creepy smiles. Kurt motioned his head towards my behind as I turned back around as we all heard a guitar playing and a voice being expressed.

_**Ten miles from town and I just broke down**_

_**Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road**_

_**I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home**_

_**To tell you I was wrong but you already know**_

_**Believe me I won't stop at nothin'**_

_**To see you so I've started runnin'**_

The band all in all stopped playing, the intense silence filled the room. All of a sudden, I hear someone approach me from behind. I know his steps. I felt someone place their hand at my shoulder.I know his hand. I can feel his breath against my neck. I know his presence. He started to sing in acapella.

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**As long as I'm laughing with you**_

_**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**_

_**After the life we've been through**_

_**'Cause I know there's no life after you**_

The guys started to accompany him again as he slowly made his way around and face me. His eyes were piercing through mine, which was consciously weird. So here he was, Noah Puckerman, serenading to me again whilst he had a girlfriend. And I have to say, it's completely fine with me.

_**Last time we talked, the night that I walked**_

_**Burns like an iron in the back of my mind**_

_**I must've been high to say you and I**_

_**Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time**_

_**Oh, why did I ever doubt you?**_

_**You know I would die here without you**_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**As long as I'm laughing with you**_

_**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**_

_**After the life we've been through**_

_**'Cause I know there's no life after you**_

Noah had this little trick that he plays on me ever since he sang "Sweet Caroline" to me. He has this incredibly cute grin on his face that makes me want to kiss him until the end of time. He favours that smile every time the club performs, especially when I glance at him. I miss the time when he'll just randomly whip it out when we used to date. It manipulates me to cling on to him tighter whenever I'm with him.

_**You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one**_

_**After this time I spent alone**_

_**It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind**_

_**Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind**_

_**So I'm runnin' back to tell you**_

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**Without you God knows what I'd do**_

By this time, he grabbed my delicate hand and intertwined it with his strong one. I am literally shaking under his touch. I think he felt it too because he did a chuckling motion but never stopped singing. I slightly bowed down my head as I feel my face burning up. Curse me for such being a girl. But it is not entirely my fault that I am.

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**_

_**As long as I'm laughing with you**_

_**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**_

He held the last note as the band stopped playing once more. In the corner of my eye, while my head is still down, I can see the girls and Kurt were showing teary eyes, stifling giggles or showing really big and toothy smiles. But I don't really care because Noah is right there, holding my hand and had that sweet, gentle look in his eyes. He was like taking a moment to really cross his point to me.

_**After the life we've been through**_

Noah slowly sang again as he cupped my chin and almost lovingly lifted it up to face him. It's actually a struggle now for me not to make out with him senseless, with or without the people that are still watching us. Then I heard a shower of squeals and a round of gasps as he wrapped his heavenly arms around my waist, sending a shock throughout my body. He bent down his head and rested his forehead on mine, making me a little dizzy and fuzzy inside.

**'Cause I know there's no life after you**

He didn't sing the last line. He just gently whispered it, which made my heart miss a beat. Maybe two, even. For the first time in my life, I was choking for words. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and Noah, but I only cared for one pair. The pair that was on mine the whole time I was in this special room.

My mouth partially opened as he pulled away from me, releasing his grip on my waist but got a hold on my hand again. He led me around the piano, showing me a small, feminine figure sitting on the piano bench. Her back was facing us and she was holding a acoustic guitar. So that's where the guitar melody came from.

"Hey, Rachel. I want to introduce you to someone." He said as the girl turned towards us now. She's really pretty. Long, flowing hair that reached her shoulders, captivating brown eyes and a tiny smirk on her face.

"This is Arielle, my 14-year-old cousin." Noah squeezed my hand as he said her name. He turned his head towards the younger girl and giving a small nod to her.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Rachel!" The teenager greeted me with a full smile while I was still in the state of shock.

"C-cousin?" I finally said something, in an embarrassing way. He's got some explaining to do!


	9. Noah and Arielle's Explanations

Sweet, merciful Lord... Okay, for all of those who alerted, favorited and waited for this last chapter: you can hate me all you want. As in, I deserve it. I deserve all of your bashing and angry comments for not finishing this sooner. But, now it's done. I made sure that this chappy is longer than the others 'cause I owe you that much :) So, if you're still interested to finish my first multi-chaptered fic, please read and do review. Now, all I have to do is to finish "The Grave" and "The Lucky Seven" and all of us will be happy. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any Glee name, event or item mentioned in the story.

* * *

I carefully scanned this girl in front of me. I can clearly see that this person is related to Noah. Her eyes are just as dark as his. Her smile, or smirk I should say, curves up just like Noah. And I have to admit, her presence is just as charming as his. And for the sake of it, I eyed the engaging necklace Noah gave her that day I hid in the bleachers. Though I could feel my eyes observe her with a particularly small portion of curiosity, my body language is quite the contrary. My posture is not admirable, my stance is defeated. Even if this is a misunderstanding, I still feel like this is embarrassing and heartbreaking rather than relieved and joyous.

Embarrassing because I feel like a complete imbecile for believing that there is another girl in Noah's life.

Heartbreaking because I could've have him back all along but I had to back off and be hurt just to let him be completely happy.

Only now I realized that all of my fellow glee clubbers, plus Noah's cousin, were now staring at me worriedly and concernedly, probably because I have an utterly shocked look on my face, and not the good kind of shock. I close my eyes and turned my head away, my fist clenched at my sides. Without a second thought, I dashed out of the room, vaguely hearing my friends call out my name as their eyes bore onto my retreating figure. I burst through the doors of the school and ran towards my car, not caring about the rain. I drove back to my house as soon as possible, but sensitive enough not to break the law. Once I reach my abode, I sprinted to the front door and opened it frantically. I enter and let the door slam behind me. I leaned against the door, taking a moment to breathe before rushing to my room.

I locked my bedroom door before walking to the middle of my room. I blankly stared at my reflection, and I hated what I saw: rain and tear-stained face, bloodshot red eyes, wet and saggy clothes and ugly, unruly hair. I sniffed a few times before heading to my closet. I picked out a plain black shirt and pink shorts before I changed my clothes. I carelessly tossed my drenched outfit at the corner of my room and I just plopped on my bed. I turned to face the window as I hugged the nearest pillow tightly.

"Rachel, dear?" I heard my dad say, knocking on my door. I took a quick glance at my clock and it read that it was already 5:57pm. Wow, I must've been staring off to space for at least 2 hours already. When my parents didn't hear I response, I heard another round of knocking.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" This time it was my daddy who spoke.

"I'm okay." I said in a less convincing way. Fortunately, they bought it as I heard footsteps going away from my room. I sat up and slowly raked my hand through my messy hair. I sighed as I put the pillow that I previously hugged on my lap and just stared at it. My trail of thought was interrupted when I heard my phone ring from my abandoned clothes. Leisurely, I ambled towards them and quickly fished out my phone from the pile. I flipped it open and saw that I got a new message from an unknown number. Curious, I opened it just to read two words.

_Look outside._

Hmm, get a random message from a stranger. Should I look? Maybe it some kind of rapist waiting for me with hunger in his eyes. Or what if it's one of my neighbors who happens to be a crazed murderer. Either way, I am under the safety of my home and I have two fathers who are probably downstairs with their shotguns ready for anything. I slowly walked towards my window and peeked at the outside. There, I saw no other than Noah Puckerman and his cousin standing under the drizzle with a black umbrella covering them. Arielle caught a sight of me first as she nudged the older boy on the ribs. He stared at her as if she was crazy before looking up to where she was gazing at. Our eyes connected and my knees instantly buckled. He had that soft, caring look on his face again, a sweet grin that was directed to me and me alone. On instinct, I showed his a small smile as well. Through my peripheral vision, I saw his cousin quietly poking him at his side. I stifled a giggle when he annoyingly looked at the younger girl. I could see her saying something to him before Noah nodding in agreement. They both walked towards my front door as I slowly closed my white curtains.

Afterwards, I heard a faint knock at my door once more. No one spoke but I already knew who was behind, causing my heart to rapidly pound against my chest. I hastily grabbed a random hair accessory to tie my hair up. Shockingly, I did a pretty good job in doing so as I looked at my mirror. I turned towards my door once more. I took a deep breath before letting my hand touch the knob and turning it to reveal my visitors. There were the two Puckerman relatives with two different looks on their faces: Noah had that smile on his face again while Arielle had a slight sorrowful look. Odd.

"Um, hi." Noah broke the tension between the three of us.

"Hello Noah, Arielle." I said, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Sorry for the short notice. I, well, we were worried about you." He said with an apologizing tone.

"It's okay."

"The rest of the Glee club is downstairs. They wanted to come see you, too, but they want Arielle and I to come visit you first. And I know why."

"Why?" I couldn't help the wondering tone I had in my voice.

"They want us, I mean, they want me to explain everything to you. And I should." I've never seen Noah so unsure and nervous with words before.

I wordlessly let them enter my room. Noah took it for himself to sit on my bed, which I don't really mind. I turned to Arielle, who was awkwardly looking around, probably afraid to make eye contact with me. When she did look at me, I showed a genuine, warm smile at her and took a few steps towards her. I placed my hand at her back and gently led her to the seat of my vanity. She sat down and looked up at me with a shy grin.

Who would've thought that a person with Puckerman blood could be this timid and introverted?

I took my seat by the foot of my bed, where Noah was sitting. I sighed before turning towards him.

"Well, begin your… Uh, explanation." I uncomfortably stated.

"Okay. I'll start at the very beginning. See, Arielle is my first cousin from my father's side. She's the daughter of my dad's younger sister. We have a lot in common, but the most important thing we share is that we were both devastated when my dad left. She was her favorite uncle, you see."

He paused briefly to look at his cousin making me look as well. She was just sitting quietly there, avoiding contact from the both of us. This probably means that this is still a touchy subject for her. I can also see that she was doing her best to keep her tears from pouring out. What a strong, brave girl.

"And you all know that I took his leaving as a really hard blow, too. So, my mom and Aunt Arin, her mom, thought that Arielle and I should start bonding with each other to distract us from my dad leaving. Sarah wasn't born yet and Arielle was just like me, completely heartbroken by the situation. I didn't really care that she's two years younger than me, I just needed a friend to share my misery with. From there, everything just clicked. I would spend my time with her every day. When I was ten and she was eight, Aunt Arin got a job offer in New Jersey that she couldn't refuse. You can guess what happened next."

I nodded in sympathy. "My theory is that they moved there and stayed there for a long time."

"Six years. Six awful, long years, Rachel." He said in a voice that made my heart break. "At first, we called every day, but it was hard to keep our connection strong. Soon, our calls lessen, our letters never reached the other up to the point that we didn't get to contact each other anymore. I thought she did it on purpose, but then I realized that she would never do that to me. So, I manned up and accepted that we may never talk to each other again. But, I always thought that she was sorry. And, in some way, she knew I was sorry, too."

"I understand, Noah." And I really did.

"When I got her call in the choir room, saying that she's staying in Ohio again, it made me so happy. I couldn't wait to spend time with her. I'm sorry that I rushed out on you that day."

"No need to apologize. Though, I think I should be the one who has to say sorry here." I bowed my head in embarrassment.

I could practically envision Noah with a smirk and with an eyebrow raised up right now. "Really? Care to explain?"

"Well, I have a series of questions and scenarios you and Arielle need to answer and elaborate."

"Okay, shoot." When he said this, Arielle was already looking at us with a grin, ready to listen and answer me.

"Um, uh…" I can't believe that I, Rachel Berry, confidant and Broadway extraordinaire , was stammering while being beet red. This is really discomforting. "Remember when you guys met at the football field? I was kind of watching you two from an admirable distance…"

"You mean spying and stalking?" Arielle asked with humor in her voice that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes. And, well, I just wanted to know where the whole 'my only girl' endearment came from." I said so fast that it sounded like I just blurted out some random and weird noise from my mouth.

"Oh, that? Well, when Noah and I were still young, he made a song for me called 'My Only Girl'. He would always sing that to me whenever we meet. Then when I'm sad or when I'm crying, he would start calling me that to make me laugh and let me feel comforted. I guess he brought it up for his own personal reasons, then." She said as she looked at him lovingly in the sense of a sibling-like love.

"I barely remember the lyrics and tone of that." He said with the chuckle that would make me want to chuckle along with him.

"How very sweet of you, Noah." I playfully added.

"That day started my musical expertise." Noah boasted.

"Please, where is this musical expertise that you which you speak of?" Arielle answered quite sarcastically. I have never heard such teenager talk that way before.

"Any more questions, Berry?"

"Um. Yeah, I still have a few. I might've saw you two arguing in a classroom one afternoon. You sound like you guys were in a lover's quarrel, almost." I could very well hear them trying to hold back their laughs, almost failing.

"It was for her homework. They were supposed to act out a scene from an original play they made and record it. And, being the sappy romantic she is, she chose that scene to show for her class."

"Hey! No one can resist a cheesy but powerful argument between a couple. Besides, you agreed to it." I saw a devious look in her eyes that matched the clever smirk that formed on her face.

"Of course I would. I mean, it was fun to scream and get mad at you." I took the liberty to punch him on the shoulders.

"Thank you, Rachel." She cheekily said to me.

"No problem." I winked at her, causing us girls to laugh. "My next scenario is Noah-centered."

"I like that term, 'Noah-centered'." His ego humors me.

"After I sang a certain song, you were outside talking to someone through your phone. You said something about having a problem and that she, preferably me, didn't get it."

"That someone was her." He pointed at the 14-year-old in front of us. "Like I said, we're very close, even though we only met again after six years. I talk to her about everything in my life, just like how she talks to me about everything in her life."

"Then, what did you mean by having a problem?"

He took a deep breath before turning to stare into my eyes. "I don't like it when you sing those songs like that. Being you, you would always express your deepest emotions through music." He took an opportunity to tuck a loose strand of my hair beneath my ear before continuing. "I listened carefully to the lyrics of the song, and I figured that I was the one you were singing about and the two people who were fighting for me were you and Arielle. That's a problem to me because nobody can compete for my heart because you already had it all along."

I gasp at his confession and he just shows me a soft smile. I could feel that Arielle was watching this scene with adoration.

"And, what don't I get?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

He grabbed one of my small hands into his larger ones. "That you're the only girl I love in my life. Not sibling- like love, protector-like love or friendly love. No other girl loved me like the way you do. You're the best kind of love I have."

I couldn't help the bright smile that was creeping into my face. He loves me. Noah Puckerman loves me. I reach over to touch his cheek with my hand, making his grin grow.

"I meant what I sang to you earlier. Every word of it."

Both of us started to lean in for a kiss, but we were interrupted.

"Hem, hem." Arielle said in a high-pitched voice before giggling.

"Sorry, Yel." Noah said, chuckling.

"Yel?"

"It's Noah's nickname to me. It's equivalent to the term 'squirt'."

"It is not! I missed calling you Yel, okay? I only chose to call you Arielle around everyone because you aren't close with them. And I know that you don't like it when I call you that when there are people who are strangers around you."

"Good point, Noah." She stuck out her tongue at him. I laughed at their playful banter.

"You're just lucky that you are one of the very few people I care about that call me by my real name without being shouted at."

"One of them is Rachel, right?" She asked with a prolonged "i". With her perfect imitation of Noah's eyebrow raised, I couldn't help but blush at the sentiment.

"Of course she is." He wrapped an arm around me and quickly kissed me at the side of my head.

"I maybe a sap for romance, but don't do that in front of me. You're practically my brother, already."

"And as your honorary brother, what's this I hear from Kurt saying about this boy named Caleb?" Noah countered his own cousin. I was shocked to see her cheeks to glow bright pink. She must like this boy an awful lot.

"Touché." Arielle responded. All three of us laughed before we started to leave my room.

Arielle was walking in front of us as we walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, Noah grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him, I was one step below him. He stepped down another step and placed his free hand at my hips. With one last grin, he leaned down and kissed me right on the lips. I thank my dads that they forgot to open the lights for the stairs. Oh, how I miss his wonderful kisses.

I reach up to cup one of my hands to his cheek as our kiss became a bit more passionate. Apparently, he misses the feel of my lips on his as well. Good, I'm not the only one.

With a few more light kisses, he slightly pulled away from me, his forehead on mine. I open my eyes to see his eyes still closed, his face had a contemplating and contented look. I tilted my head and started to lean in again but taunting him by not connecting our lips. I repeat this action for a while before hearing him laugh.

"Rachel, you're such a tease."

"But you love it, anyways." I answered him cheekily.

"Too true." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before leading me to my living room where I saw all the members of New Directions chatting and laughing with Arielle. Noah and I took our place at one of the couches that only fit two. Arielle stood up from her seat, between Mercedes and Quinn and sat on the floor, her back resting on both Noah's and my legs. She looked up to me as we both shared a smile before turning to the rest of the club.

I felt Noah encircle an arm around me before kissing my cheek. I rest my head on his shoulder as Kurt started to tell a story.

From all of this, I learned so many things and I can't wait for what will happen in the future. I can see it now: me getting close with Arielle, the Glee club winning Nationals, us friends keeping this close friendship with each other and most of all, my relationship with Noah will be growing strong.

And, I'll personally make sure that there will be no other girls that will be a part of his life but Arielle and I.


End file.
